happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Calorie
Calorie 'is a character of HTFF. Bio Calorie is a light brown fat hamster who tries to loses some weight. Unlike most fat characters, his body is literally big and more round than usual tree friends. He also wears crimson colored headband. Calorie, being a fat, always tries to keep himself on diet and loses some weight. He is very active for a fat character and never sit down lazily like some fat characters. He always seen at the park, jogs and exercises early morning. Also he can be seen running or jogging at the sidewalk. He always keep himself active and "healthy". Even thought he wanted to loses some weight, eating is absolutely his everyday activities. He can't controls his eating habits, keeping him from stay on diet or loses some weight. He prefers fast foods more than healthy foods, but not really interest in junk foods. His big round size always bring troubles to himself and others. Being stuck in the small place, blocks someone's way and rolling are Calorie's common problems. He also shakes the ground everytime he runs or jumps. He seems can't balance his body very well when standing up. Calorie is being lucky being fat as his body can be durable to any small dangerous objects. His kills always involves crushing and flattening. Episodes Starring *Burning Calories *Jelly Belly *Life-O-Suction *Rollin' On *Keep It Rolling *Ice Scream *Tanksgiving Featuring * Wagon and On and On * A Spell to Eat * Jake's Snake * Points To The Worse * Cease of Cake Appearances * Napkin A Good Time * We Need A Pros-medic * The Cluck Stops Here Deaths #Jelly Belly - Head ripped off. #Wagon and On and On - Grinded into nothing by rocks #Rollin' On - Crushed by the pinsetter. #Keep It Rolling - Possibly dies from crashing into a bowling alley ('debatable). #A Spell to Eat - Deflated and crashed into a ship. #We Need A Pros-medic - Crushed by a piece of the roof. #Ice Scream - Popped by Albine's knife. #Jake's Snake - Squeezed to death. #Points To The Worse - Explodes when Pointy's beak pokes him. #Cease of Cake - Poisoned and splattered into the wall. #Tanksgiving - Insides eaten. Kill Counts *Prongs - 1 ("Rollin' On") *Lumpy - 1 ("Keep It Rolling") *Jazz - 1 ("Keep It Rolling" along with The Rat) *The Rat - 1 ("Keep It Rolling" debatable) *Prongs - 1 ("A Spell to Eat") *The Mole - 1 ("Ice Scream") *Generic Tree Friends - 3+ ("Rollin' On", "A Spell to Eat", "Cease of Cake") Trivia *Calorie can turn into rolling giant bowling ball whenever he loses his balance when running or jogging. **Also bowling ball sounds can be heard whenever he rolls. *It's possible that any glass objects will shatter when Calorie is around. *Calorie owns a big hamster ball and hamster wheel as his vehicles. Gallery Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Hamsters Category:Fat Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Sporty Characters Category:Rodents Category:Teenage Characters Category:Season 95 Introductions